


After the Calamity

by julieschmulie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Deaf Link (Legend of Zelda), F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Nonbinary Character, Smooching, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, nonbinary beedle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: Zelda and Link begin the long process of rebuilding Hyrule, coming to grips with what they lost, and trying to work with what is left. Zelda in particular tries to accept that while what she had with Link before the calamity is special, she has to rebuild their relationship.





	1. Aftermath

"May I ask... Do you really remember me?"

The sun had broken over the top of hyrule castle, dragging their shadows long across the central field. For the first time in over 100 years, Zelda saw Link face to face. He was tired, and despite his solemn face she could tell he was exhausted. He said nothing, but from the sad look in his eyes Zelda could see that despite all he had remembered, it wasn't enough to know her.

"Oh... I see... Come now, let us find shelter and rest before we depart from here." She took his hand and led him to the shelter of the Outskirt Stable, following the sounds of the crowd not far in the distance.

The people at the stable had seen the fight with Calamity Ganon, and welcomed Zelda and Link in with cheers and breathless congratulations. Zelda barely heard them, she was so tired. They crowded around Link, surprised to know that the young man they welcomed many times at their stable was the hero of Hyrule. To her surprise, however, they did not know her.

"Have the people of Hyrule really forgotten me so easily?"

She knew that it had been over a hundred years. The subjects she served had children, and those children themselves had children. This group probably wasn't even alive for the calamity. Hylians weren't as long lived as the Sheikah, after all. Despite this realization, Zelda couldn't bring herself to feel jealous. She was tired. Tired from years of fighting Ganon and from years before of work and failure. Sure, Link had destroyed the threat now, but at what cost? The crowd led them into the stable, buying rounds of ale and food for the two, buying beds for them to sleep in. Beedle takes the time to sit with her, the genuine kindness on their face comforting her. They gave her a small flute that they had carved from an Akkala Oak Tree. Afterwards, she tried to rest, but the noise kept her from being able to properly relax. It was at least two hours past sunset when she and link were finally able to sleep, when the crowd had settled and the restless crickets had sung Hyrule field to sleep.

\--

The next morning she and Link sat down for a plan. Now with the guardians at last deactivated and harmless, a group of young men went to Hyrule Castle Town, eager to see what could be salvaged. The princess and her champion sat over a map by the fire ring to plan their path out. They would head to Zora's Domain, Goron City, Rito Village, and Gerudo Town to re-link the Kingdom, gather the people that survived, and see what could be done to rebuild. Link was quiet, but Zelda saw that he had relaxed since the prior night.

"Link, do you remember when we went searching for flowers north of the Castle Moat?"

For the first time in awhile, Link smiled. He recounted how excited Zelda had been to see the Silent Princess, and the frog she had eagerly tried to make him eat raw. Seeing him talk about a shared experience, Zelda hoped that even if what they had was lost, maybe they could build something new.

"Excuse you, I wasn't just trying to make you eat the frog for a joke, I wanted to learn more about how we could use the flora and fauna of Hyrule for ourselves, but if you don't appreciate the nature of science..." He looked almost indignant at her teasing. Even if he couldn't remember it, she was the only one he would let tease him, and it seemed that was still true.

"Speaking of which, I made something for you." Link's eyebrow raised. He wasn't used to receiving gifts anymore. However, he softened and smiled sweetly as Zelda pulled out a bottle of bright green liquid. "I brewed this for you this morning. There were several stamella mushrooms around the stable, and I figured you could use a pick me up after last night."

Link beamed as he took the bottle, thanking Zelda for the gesture. He drank it in two gulps, wiping the excess off his lips with the back of his hand. Zelda wondered if he remembered that they used to cook for each other often while they were on the road. Even if he didn't, she could always start the tradition anew.

\--

It had been 2 days since they left the stable, riding east to Zora's domain. They were moving slowly, taking hours past dawn to leave camp, instead choosing to sit around the fire and quietly enjoy each other's company. Zelda's heart ached at the unfamiliarity that Link treated her with, wanting desperately to be able to confide in him like she had used to. 

He was sleeping late, and going to bed early each night, not lasting much past the setting of the sun. She wondered if he had slept soundly since he had left the Shrine of Resurrection months ago. They ate richly off the supplies they had been sent with, trying to regain some of the strength they had lost to the Calamity. 

As the sun set on the third day of travel, they made camp under the Laynaru Tower. Zelda sat up under the stone, considering the new shape of the countryside. Even after the death of Calamity Ganon, the towers still stood gently humming around Hyrule. The landscape had been changed irreparably, and even from their low ground Zelda could see several towers glowing blue in the distance. Hyrule had changed due to Ganon. But it wasn't just because of Ganon. Hyrule had been damaged because of her failure. She could summon the power of the goddess at her will now, but it had come too late. 

The fire burned low, and she realized that it was halfway to dawn. Link had stirred, realizing that Zelda was not in her bedroll. He stumbled over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before silently sitting beside Zelda and leaning onto her shoulder. Before long, he fell back to sleep, his hair down and spilling across Zelda's shoulder. Smiling, Zelda pulled a blanket onto the two of them, and allowed herself to rest, close to the one she loved. Even if some things had been lost, most never to be regained, she supposed that what was left was worth nurturing.


	2. Conscripts and Audiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link have an audience at Zora's Domain, hoping to achieve their cooperation in rebuilding Hyrule after the destruction caused by the Calamity. Hoping to find peace and cooperation, instead Zelda must negotiate the promises made by her father and the losses they all suffered.

Zelda and Link waited on the bridge up to King Donphan’s audience chamber. They had spoken to Sidon and a few others since they arrived in Zora’s Domain, but this would be their first audience with His Majesty and his court since before the calamity. Link had explained that he had visited the audience chamber a few times while he retook Vah Ruta, but that was much less formal. He was dressed in his Zora Armor, a direct reminder of his connection with the Zora people, and in particular, Mipha. 

Before the Calamity he and Zelda had many conversations about the Link and Mipha’s broken betrothal, and what that meant for both their relationship and for the diplomatic relationship between Zora’s Domain under King Donphan and the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Calamity broke before the question could be answered, but Mipha’s absence hung heavy over Zora’s Domain. Several older Zora had spit at Zelda’s feet as she approached Donphan Manor the day before, making it clear that they had not forgotten her part in the Calamity. Zelda held her head high, but she was hurt that the Zora people regarded her with hostility,

But that was yesterday, and both she and Link had slept well in Zora hospitality. She hoped that they could begin to work together in cooperation. The massive silver doors swung open as she was lost in thought, startling her. A fanfare played as she and link entered the audience room, emanating from the pearly pipes behind King Donphan’s throne. The audience room was large and open, with a stone walkway leading to the room’s center, the rest of the room partially submerged in water that poured from the canopy over their heads. Behind the room Zelda could see the massive waterfall that flanked the entire domain.

King Donphan towered over her. He had been smaller when they last met. Sidon sat to his right, the Prince tall and muscular, holding a trident in his hands. She recognized it as the Light Scale Trident that Mipha used to hold. The Zora council sat in a circle around the room, old men and women who looked at her with suspicion. Link seemed outwardly calm, but she could tell by the way he held his shoulders that he wasn’t expecting this reception.

Suddenly, King Donphan broke the tension.

“We saw the Golden Light on the horizon. The dark cloud hanging over us all is gone. Vah Ruda has calmed herself, the light in her body has gone out. Tell me, Queen Zelda, are the rumors true? Ganon has been banished?”

Zelda was startled by his address. She realized that like it or not, she was the Queen now. Everyone who came before her was dead. She stifled her surprise and grief, instead choosing to bow.

“If it pleases your Grace, I have not yet been coronated, and do not deserve the title you bestow upon me. We have destroyed Calamity Ganon, and his curse lingers no more.” As she spoke, link dropped into a kneel, bending his head to his knee. He wouldn’t be able to help her manage this audience.

One of the council men scoffed and began to start, before the King cut him off.

“Then this is a cause for celebration! Sidon, could you please alert the herald tha-”

“Excuse me, your Grace. I have something to say.” The council man who stepped forward looked at Zelda with unrestrained hostility. She realized that he had been the one to spit at her feet the day before.

“Dento, please, they have done us a great favor, we must-” The Zora held his hand up, silencing the King. 

“Your Grace, we the council have been appointed to advise you and to aid you, and I believe we are owed a debt by these Hylians.” He approached the walkway, positioning himself not ten feet away from Zelda, searching with his amber eyes.

“Princess Zelda, as I recall you conscripted Mipha and the help of our treasury and soldiers through the Fivefold Treaty, correct?”

Zelda nodded. The Fivefold treaty was ancient, binding the five kingdoms of Hyrule in the event of some tragedy or great destruction. It has been sealed hundreds of years ago, under a predecessor of her father. Any of the Five rulers could have called for the help of other rulers in the treaty. It was a final reserve.

Dento coldly smiled. “I was but a simple soldier in that negotiation, but as I recall, you took our Princess on the orders of the King. A conscription into the order of your ‘Champions’.” As he spoke the word he spat once again on the ground. “You claimed it was your right. But was it also your right to send our Princess to her death and to break the betrothal that our trust was built on?” His eyes flashed as he points at Link, still kneeling in his Zora armor.

“Dento, that is enou-” King Donphan boomed, but a hand from Dento silenced him. His amber eyes were still locked on to Zelda’s.

The Zora sat silent for a second, and then spoke. “Your Grace, you hired me to be your voice, and I believe you are too eager to forgive the Hylians. Now, if I may, Princess Zelda.” He stepped up onto the stone walkway, bringing his eyes level with the Princess’.

“You may have been working on the King’s orders, but as he has since died, his oaths fall to you. As far as I am concerned, the Treaty was broken when you failed to stop the Calamity, your kingdom falling to rubble, taking our Mipha and silver with it. By breaking off the betrothal you just gave us salt to treat our wounds with. What say you in response.”

Zelda took a second to collect herself. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over onto the stone.  _ I didn’t want to lose Mipha either. _

“My lord, Ganon’s attack came from behind, none of us could have predicted that he’d turn our strongest asset in the Sheikah technology against us. We didn’t treat Mipha or any of your contributions as a debt, we worked together as friends! Mipha was our-” Dento’s eyes flashed as she spoke, bringing his body up and bellowing.

“Is this how you treat your ‘friends’? Summon them to give their lives and their resources to others, and lead them to die, alone and afraid in the belly of some beast you can’t control?!”

He pointed to the shadow of Vah Ruta on the cliffs above. Zelda started to move, so angry and upset that she could just scream at the Zora.  _ Do you think I don’t blame myself? I spent 100 years trapped with Ganon, thinking of what I could have done differently, and how I could have saved my friends. _ But before she could start, she felt a hand on her shoulder, Link had stood, and she could see in the tears rolling down his cheeks that he was grieving, too. But now was not the time to make enemies. Zelda collected herself, wiped her eyes dry, and bowed.

“I am sorry, my lord. The losses the Zora people took were numerous, and I have grieved the loss of Mipha like she was my own sister. But now that the threat has passed, we come to you to ask for your help, to rebuild all of our lives and create a new Hyrule where we may all live in safety.” The tears were freely flowing now, spotting the front of her dress and the stone below her feet.

“Dento, while I appreciate your counsel, you have gone too far. Hylia did not come to steal from us.” Donphan turned to address Zelda directly. “Princess Zelda, I apologize for the words of my Council Member. While he speaks true in some regards, he should not attack you so. I give my word as King of the Zora, we will meet together and rebuild, forming a new Fivefold treaty that respects all our wishes, creating a new Hyrule that we are all equal players in. But for now, let us adjourn. Sidon, if you would…”

Sidon leapt to his feet, offering an arm to Zelda. She took it as he lead her down the Manor stairs to their rooms, with Link walking beside them. As they rejoined in the guest room, Link put on a kettle for tea, while Sidon sat beside Zelda in one of the blue plush chairs that formed a small parlor.

Sidon sat for a minute, and then spoke gently, leaning into the loveseat that Zelda curled up in. 

“I am sorry for the actions of Dento. He has always had a temper, but he went too far today.” Zelda teared up again, quietly sobbing into the loveseat arm.

“No he was right. I let Mipha die, I shouldn’t be asking for your help rebuilding what I destroyed. I’m not fit to be Queen.” Sidon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. His countenance reminded Zelda of Mipha. She had spent many nights talking to Zelda, helping her work through her emotions where she was safe. 

“Zelda, you are going to be a good queen. Your compassion will serve you well on the throne. I haven’t known you for many years, but I remember how kind you were when you came to visit 100 years ago. You should have heard the way Link spoke of his memories of you when he was here fighting Ganon.” 

Link sat down on the loveseat with Zelda, carrying three steaming cups of tea. His eyes shot daggers at Sidon as he took a sip.

“Come now Link, don’t tell me that Zelda doesn’t know how you feel about her. You wouldn’t stop talki-” Sidon suddenly realized that he was in dangerous waters, and blushed, trying to flash a smile to ease the tension he had caused. “I suppose that’s not my place to speak. Sorry, Link.” He took a deep drink of his tea, his blush only growing stronger. Link sighed, and curled his fingers around the Princess’. He had started to do this when he was stressed or upset. His hand had barely left Zelda’s since they had come to Zora’s domain. 

Link may think he’s keeping his feelings to himself, but it was obvious how he felt. A smile played across Zelda’s lips, finally feeling safe in the parlor with her old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked some of the layout of Zora's domain, as it didn't make extremely much sense that there's nowhere in the place for the people to sleep, or for the King to live. So, instead of a single audience room, it's part of a manor that stands above the domain. I also expanded the advisor position to a council mostly for theming. Hope you like it!


	3. Salmon and Wine for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Zelda, and Sidon meet at the landing under Zora's domain for a goodbye dinner, cooking over a fire pit and sharing stories. They talk about old things, new things, and things yet to be.

Zelda climbed down the long stone stairs to the basin of Zora’s Domain. Link and Sidon had sprinted down ahead of her, racing to be the first to dive into the water. It was amazing how similar the basin was to her memory. Before the calamity she, Link, and Mipha had come down here to swim and catch fish on their nights off of configuring Vah Ruta. The cold stone staircase was just as she remembered it. 

When she reached the bottom and stepped out into the evening, the evening humidity wrapped around her like a damp blanket. The landing was a wide bed of stone, part of the supports that held up the sprawling city above. Link and Sidon were already in the water, teasing each other and trying to catch fish with their bare hands. Fireflies and lamplight cast a gentle light over the water. 

Zelda sat on the edge of the platform and dangled her feet into the water, stirring circles with her toes. Link swam up to greet her, pulling himself out of the basin. His body was more scarred than it used to be, his back and arms criss-crossed with pale slashes and burn marks. He never regretted getting his scars. He used to tell Daruk and Urbossa how they made him more like them, a proud warrior, defending the people of Hyrule. Zelda had been there for many of the scars, including the two under his chest where he was able to become more of himself than he had ever been. She had been so proud when it was done and he giddily flexed for the mirror. 

All of the champions had been proud. Those had been such happy days spent aboard the divine beasts. It had made the praying seem worthwhile, all to defend her friends. Zelda’s eyes teared up as she thought about the nights spent dining with her champions. Seeing her tears, Link leaned his head onto her shoulder, fiddling with a seam on his shorts. 

  
Zelda smiled at him, and crossed her arm around his waist. “Thank you, Link. Don’t worry yourself, I’m happy to be here with you and Sidon.” The Zora Prince had come to the landing, resting his arms on the edge. He already had several fish hooked on a chain hanging off the edge of the stone, a fine dinner for the three. 

“Now princess, I recall you really love yourself some grilled salmon.” Sidon’s smile beamed in the lamplight. “I brought us some spices to cook with, we can have ourselves a feast.” 

Link shot Zelda a devilish grin, and stood up to stoke the fire. As he worked, Sidon cleaned the fish and rubbed the meat with salt, goron spices, and herbs from the hills around Zora’s domain. The three of them speared the fish over the fire, watching the salmon cook, mouths watering with anticipation.

Link had brought bread he baked earlier in the day, and Sidon brought a bottle of sweet wine with him. He offered some to Zelda, pausing when he saw the worried look on her face. “I’m sorry Princess, I hope I didn’t-”

Link burst out laughing at the worried expression on the Zora Prince’s face. He signed to him that he’s done nothing wrong, but that Zelda’s last experience with wine was rather embarrassing.

“Link, I can’t believe you’d spoil all my secrets to Sidon.” Zelda blushed, but she was glad that the brief tension had been broken. “If you must know, I wasn’t nearly as close to falling off Vah Ruta as you would think.” 

Link took this as his cue and in a flurry of his hands told Sidon the whole story, embarrassing secrets and all. Sidon was laughing at the end, and they all decided that they would be careful with the alcohol. 

“Sidon, if you must know, our brave hero was himself tipsy and decided to tell Urbossa how pretty he thought she was! He cried for thirty minutes after she rejected him!” Link flushed bright red at the memory, drinking deeply from his glass in a huff, draining it in one gulp. After setting it aside, he pulled the fish off the spears, carving them with a small knife that Zelda recognized.

“Link, I see you still have the Zora knife I gave you.” Zelda remembered going to the Zora domain market with Mipha and buying it for him. The handle was delicate silver, reminiscent of the decorations in the Zora palace. However, Link looked at the knife in a new light. He clearly didn’t remember that it was a gift. He signed that he had just found it in the chest with some clothes in the Shrine of Resurrection. He liked it for some reason, so he kept it around.

Sidon beamed at Link. “You may not have remembered why, but you could tell the knife is special. It’s so adorable how much you like the princess.” The blush was across his face spread to the tips of Link’s pointed ears. 

Zelda giggled into her glass. She felt touched that he still was so attached to it, even not knowing why it was special. She shuffled over to Link, throwing her arms around his shoulders. The wine felt warm in her stomach, and she was very happy to be in the company of friends. Link cut a piece of salmon, skewering it on a fork and holding it up to Zelda. She leaned forward and took it eagerly, savoring the spices and the work Sidon had put into the meal.

They ate like that in soft silence for thirty minutes, trading bites while Sidon hungrily devoured his fish across the fire pit. They each had another glass of wine, sharing jokes and stories from the past, both before the calamity and after. Link told Zelda of how Sidon had startled him by flipping over his head from out of the river when they first met. His hands were slower and stumbling over the words, and Zelda could tell that he was getting tipsy. It felt like it had been ages since she saw him so happy. In fact, she remembered, it had been over 100 years. 

“Link, do you remember the night we first kissed?” He stiffened under her arms, blushing once more. Zelda straightened slightly, looking up to the sky. “Oh, I see... Well, shall we have another first kiss?” Link softly nodded, meeting Zelda’s eyes. She could see out of the corner of her vision that Sidon had nodded off. It was late, and they could hear cicadas and the songs of owls in the distance. Zelda rested his chin on her finger tips, leaning in and planting a kiss on his mouth. It was awkward momentarily, both of them stopping to giggle at the moment before settling into a new rhythm, one they could both live in.

\--

Awhile later, Zelda woke up Sidon while Link put out the fire pit with the water from the lake. Sidon could tell something had happened while he rested. Both Link and Zelda looked more relaxed than they had since arriving in Zora’s domain. They were to leave tomorrow morning and travel to Death Mountain to speak with the Goron Chieftain and see about forming a new treaty between the people of Hyrule. 

They packed the remains of their meal and returned to their rooms, promising to meet by the gates at daylight before their departure. As Sidon laid in bed, he realized that he had also relaxed for the first time in many years. Zora’s Domain was safe. Calamity Ganon no longer threatened the world, and the people across the Kingdom could finally draw the breath they had been saving since the disaster began. Finally they could begin anew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link is trans and also deaf sorry folx i don't make the rules
> 
> Ok but seriously, I'm going to try to make it more explicit that he is signing in the future and probs go back and rework some of the earlier verbage to match as well. Cool thx hope y'all like it


End file.
